blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Jones
Fred "Freddie" Jones is the leader of the Mystery Inc. gang, and (more often than not) the driver of their van: The Mystery Machine. Fred is statuesque and brave; everything that the group's other male human member, Shaggy Rogers, isn't. Over the years, Fred has come to build overly complicated traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. He also takes charge by splitting the group up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley with him, while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves, although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby; Fred's main catchphrase is related to this divide-and-conquer clue search method: "Let's split up, gang..." Physical Appearance He is a teenaged Caucasian male, with blond hair. His original and current wardrobe consists of a white sweater over a blue shirt and also wears blue pants. His trademark accessory is his orange ascot. Personality In the What's New, Scooby Doo? series he is somewhat more cowardly than his past self in Scooby Doo, Where Are You! series. This is acknowledged in the episode Recipe for Disaster, when Fred, Daphne, and Velma have to split up to find Shaggy and Scooby, and Daphne asks if he minds seaching alone and Fred reacts a little cowardly "You mean by myself? In this haunted fact-" until he realises what he is saying and tries to act cool. Another instance of his new cowardice is in the episode Farmed & Dangerous when Farmer P. comes to them while they're investigating and offering them some warm milk to calm their nerves and Fred replies "no thanks" but after he tells them about the story of the devil farmer to which Fred gets scared and said "I would like that glass of warm milky now" in a scared tone. He always seems to have a plan though it might not always work. Additionally on What's New, Scooby-Doo? he also is shown as somewhat less intelligent, rather scatterbrained and more clueless to his surroundings. Skills and Abilities Fred has the uncanny ability to come up amazing and sometimes overly-complicated traps. History Fred had a very odd childhood, noteworthy as being slightly hyperactive, danger-prone (of which now he calls Daphne), and superstitious. Fred was frequently picked on by Red Herring, the neighbourhood bully. He subscribed to a magazine, the National Exaggerator, that "reported" real monsters (his favorites being the Mole People and the mud monsters). This is later hinted at in What's New, Scooby Doo?, shown from his eccentric actions. Fred also almost always gets something wrong at the end of each episode, as he always (or almost always) accuses Red as being the villain. It is shown that Fred has worn his ascot since childhood. Fred's family is from New Lichfield, Massachusetts. Fred graduated from Coolsville High School, where Principal Weathers is in charge. When he visited the school later, a old teacher named Mrs. Harpee recognized him, called him "Frederick," and tried to give him detention. Weathers is proud of her "famous graduates" and invited them all back as chaperones for a prom. Family and Reletives *Fred is the favorite nephew of his rich Uncle Thurmond , who invited him and the gang to stay at his beach-front estate in Miami. *His grandfather (maternal or paternal side unspecified) invited the gang to a fancy party, and Fred thought Shaggy ought to shave for it. *Fred's paternal grandfather is Theodore Jones, a retired movie actor who starred in films like The Return of the Monster Hunter. Fred was inspired by him to hunt monsters himself. Fred also imitated the fashion style of his grandfather; it is from him that he learned to wear ascots. *Uncle Staxo who runs a wax museum. *Uncle Jesse runs a rodeo. *Uncle William, Mayor of Lighthouse Harbor, and his wife Aunt Glenda *Cousin Tedd, who is the producer for the TV show Mystery Macabre *Uncle Ned who runs a traveling carnival. *Uncle Eddie who owns the National Exaggerator *Walter was an old family friend in Hawaii who was planning on putting up a hotel until the monster Heewanu came to haunt the waves. Romantic Interests There have been instances where Fred has noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex over the years. *Daphne Blake *Lena Dupree *Thorn *Dottie *Gretchen Mueller *Lindsay Pagano *Marcy *Crystal *Jessica Occupations Being only an amateur sleuth doesn't pay the bills, so Fred has had to find a source of income (and a sometimes a stable profession when the gang decide to part ways for a while), and has taken on a variety of different jobs through his life. This is a list of them: *Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville *Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studieos. *Carnival owner: The whole gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. *Construction worker: Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy took questionable jobs at a construction site. This was simply to make some extra cash. *Author: A few years after the first time Mystery Inc. dissolved, had become an aspiring mystery novelist. *One-man crew: The second time the gang split up, he stuck with, and aided Daphne in her investigative TV program , by becoming her producer and cameraman (along with everything else). Additionally, young Freddie was hired by his Uncle Eddie to write an article for the National Exaggerator, while in his adolescence, he and Daphne formed a singing duo to compete in Talent Star. Gallery scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-4511.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-5562.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters